The present invention relates to an analogue and digital display device comprising segments or zones as display elements.
Watches having an analogue and a digital display are already known. For example, the model ref. 5893 Omega Chrono-Quartz comprises an analogue display of the time by hands driven by a stepping motor and a digital display of the liquid crystal type (LCD) for the chronograph function. The two displays are entirely distinct from each other and they have no common function.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,405 describes an electronic watch with an analogue display of the hours and a digital display of the date. The analogue display is formed of two concentric rings each comprising 60 segments (LED) disposed radially. The segments are successively activated in order to simulate the movement of hours and minutes hands. The digital display is conventional, with seven segments, and it is disposed in the center of the watch. Due to the fact that the two displays are entirely separated from each other and that they have no common function, the number of segments which are necessary for displaying the hours with a definition of one minute is relatively high (60 segments per ring, that is a total of 120 segments).
Various types of digital displays are known in which the numbers 0-9 are formed by different combinations and configurations of display elements.
The patent CH No. 584 441 describes a digital display which, due to a particular disposition of its segments,needs only six of the latter to form the numbers 0-9.
The patent CH No. 584 439 describes another digital display comprising only six display elements, one of these being common to all digits.
Such displays are nevertheless very specific and they are not well suited for a double display, analogue and digital.